Can you Keep A Secret?
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: Kensi and Deeks have been Dating but the others don't know it yet. When they go have some  Dirty Fun  in the shower,Eric Catches them. Suprised Kensi and deeks get Eric to Not tell anyone but the troube is,ERIC CAN'T KEEP SECRETS will the others find out?
1. Chapter 1 Naughty Fun  NCIS HQ

**Authors Note :**_ Hello Everyone. This is my new fic called Can you keep a secret Its of course an NCIS: LA story. I am so happy how this turned out._

**Inspiration:** _the inspiration for this story is from rescue special ops. Vince catches Jordan and Heidi in the shower (just kissing) LOL_

_**Beta's Note: **This is Another great NCIS fic by my BFFL Abby'n'mgeek1255 . But as for your grammar…What would you do without_ me lol! " Iluvjasperhale" xoxo beta

_**Well anyway, please read and review this story, i would love to find out what you all think.**_

_**Love **_

_**Abby'n'mgeek1255**_

_**xoxo**_

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Los Angeles and everyone was at HQ.<p>

Nell and Eric were up in their lab. They were hacking into the CIA to collect information for the latest case that they were working on.

Sam and Callen were in the shooting range. Both boys were practicing their shooting skills and having a bet while they were at it. A little competition was what they liked.

Kensi and Deeks had just finished working out and were now heading into the changer rooms to have some, well, fun!

They had been going out about month now and they wanted to keep their relationship private for a while. It was their little secret and they were loving it.

While they were at work they would be their usual selves, bickering and making fun of each other, but when the others weren't around they would get very close to one another.

"You know Kensi, we would save a lot of water if we showered together," Deeks said cheekily as he walked into the change room area.

Kensi let out a small laugh

"Admit it. You just want to share a shower with me so we can do it," Kensi replied back to him.

"Mmmh yeah," Deeks replied with a smile.

"Deeks, we can't. Someone could catch us," Kensi told him with a serious look on her face.

"Come on Kenz, we are completely alone. No one is in here… besides..." he said as he walked closer to her so that their now naked bodies were touching each other.

"There are no cameras in here so we are alright," he replied to her as he kissed her lips.

They eased into it, feeling how good each other tasted. They soon pulled back for air looking into each other's eyes but that didn't last long as Deeks gave her another passionate and forceful kiss.

Leaning in, Kensi moved back slightly as Deeks pushed her into the shower. Without separating their lips, Deeks turned on the shower letting the hot water rub down their backs.

Getting more intimate, Kensi deepened the kiss, letting her tongue dip in and out of Deeks mouth. He tasted so good. Just then Deeks pushed Kensi up against the cold tiles of the shower.

"You're sooooo tasty Deeks," Kensi moaned as she moved her hands up and tangled her fingers in his blond, wet hair.

Deeks smiled as he moved away from Kensi's lips, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck until he reached her naked breasts. He then went and sucked on her right nipple as his hands massaged her left.

"Mmmh, oh God," Kensi moaned out in pleasure.

After a while Deeks swapped as he repeated the same to her other side, sucking on her left nipple and massaging her right.

Kensi couldn't handle being away from Deeks's lips anymore. She pulled his head up to her so that he was back in line with her and kissed his lips.

While kissing his partner Deeks moved his hand down to her hot wet core. Once he was down there, he then slipped two, wet fingers in her.

"Ummhhh," Kensi moaned out as Deeks started to pump up and down while he was attacking Kensi's lips.

"Oh god Deeks...I...need you in...Me now," Kensi said as she was able to take a breath between her intense kiss from Deeks.

With those words from Kensi, Deeks pulled his fingers out of Kensi and placed them into his mouth, sucking on them. He then pulled them out of his mouth slowly.

"You taste so fricken amazing Kenz," he said with a mischievous smile.

Kensi gave him a quick but gentle kiss on the lips as deeks entered her.

"Oh deeks," Kensi said as she leaned her head on his shoulder as she hung onto his.

"Kensi you are so wet for me," Deeks said as he started to pump in and out of her.

There was a slight pain that Kensi felt as Deeks slid into her, but soon that pain turned into extreme pleasure. Deeks slid out of Kensi and then back into her at a slow pace. He continued this for a couple of minutes until he heard Kensi's voice. It was quiet and steady.

"Faster….Oh God, faster deeks," she said and Deeks obeyed her command.

It was at this time that Eric Beal had just walked into the room. As he did he didn't quite expect to witness what was before his eyes.

"Hey Deeks, Kensi. Hetty just wanted me to..." he said as he spotted Kensi and Deeks in a very sexual and awkward position.

His jaw dropped.

"DEEKS," Kensi screamed out, reaching her climax and riding the orgasm.

"KENZ" deeks said experiencing the exact same thing.

They hadn't even noticed that Eric was standing there, watching them.

As they finished riding out their orgasms breathing heavily it was then that Deeks slipped out of her and turned around.

That was when they noticed Eric standing there with shock all over his face, mouth open wide.

"Eric," Kensi squealed, her voice high pitched and surprised.

"Uhhh, we can explain," Deeks told him with an attempted smile.


	2. Eric Beal Can't Keep Secrets

Eric Beal cannot keep secretes. He couldn't even keep one to save his life. Yes he went undercover with the others but even then he nearly got himself killed.

Eric started to pace around the boat shed. He was trying to think of what they would tell him. Hopefully there was no way they would get him to keep one of the biggest secrets that was now at NCIS.

As he continued pacing, Kensi and Deeks walked into the room. Kensi's hair was still wet from the shower.

Eric spotted the pair and walked over.

Eric we need to tell you something," Kensi said, her voice steady and calm.

"Kensi and I have been dating for a month now," Deeks told him.

Eric just nodded his head, waiting for more. Well, what he hoped was more because in his opinion that was a pretty crap explanation.

"The others don't know that we are dating. Not even Hetty or the Director knows," Deeks told him.

" Please don't them say it, please don't let them say it…" Eric pleaded to himself.

"So we need you to keep this a secret from the others. Especially from Hetty and the Director," Kensi said with attempted puppy dog eyes.

" Eric you cannot tell anyone what you have just witnessed us doing," Deeks told him.

Eric looked at Kensi and then over to Deeks. Why did he have to be the one to witness their…thing?

"Guys you know that I can't keep secrets," Eric told them.

" Eric, we know you can't but you need to do this for us," Deeks told him.

" Guys, I..." Eric said as Kensi took a step closer to him.

"Please Eric?" Kensi pleaded.

Eric looked from Deeks to Kensi. He had no other choice.

"Fine. I will keep this a secret from the others," Eric told them not liking what was going to happen during the remainder of the day.

Deeks and Kensi smiled at him.

"But you do know that sooner or later the others will find out right. Especially Hetty," Eric warned

Kensi and Deeks nodded their heads.

"We know Eric. We just need you to keep this a secret for now," Kensi said.

" You know you two owe me big time for this right?" he asked the abashed pair them as they nodded in agreement.

To get off the awkward topic Deeks cleared his throat.

"So why did you come and find us in the first place anyway?" Deeks asked the tech guru.

"Hetty just wanted me to make sure that you two hadn't killed each other yet," Eric said with a smile that made Deeks and Kensi laugh.

" Don't worry. We haven't that's for sure," Kensi replied with a mischievous smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3 Nell Finding Out

Callen and Sam were sitting at their desks waiting for Kensi and Deeks to return.

"You don't think that Kensi has killed Deeks by now do you?" Callen asked his partner.

Sam was about to reply when he heard Kensi and Deeks coming down the corridor.

"Oh my god. You take so long in the shower" Deeks told Kensi as they headed to their desks.

"Me? I'm not the one who fusses over his hair every two seconds while standing in front of the mirror," Kensi replied as they sat down.

"No they haven't yet, but Kensi eventually will," Sam whispered back to his partner so only one of them could hear.

" Oh haha. Very funny Kenz," Deeks replied back to her.

"Are you two ever going to have a day without one of you trying to kill each other?" Callen asked them both but directing the question mainly to Kensi.

"Hey what are you looking at me for?" Kensi asked Callen.

"He's looking at you because you're normally the one who is trying to kill me," Deeks said, "besides Sam," he added as Sam gave him an evilly mischievous look.

"You really get on my nerves," Sam said as Callen rolled his eyes.

…

Since returning back up to the lab, Eric had been not his usual self. He was slightly jumpy and keeping his space from Nell. He hadn't said a single word to the little pixie.

Nell had noticed this and was very curious on why he was acting so distant.

"Eric, are you okay?" Nell asked, conserved at what was wrong with him.

Eric looked up from the computer and spun around on his chair to face her.

"Mmmh yeah…of course… I'm fine," he replied to her.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?" Nell asked quietly.

" No, no, not at all," he told her with a smile.

"Oh okay," Nell replied smiling back.

"Ummm, why do you think something's wrong?" Eric asked her with shifty eyes as he went back to his computer.

"Well ever since you came back from the change rooms you've been acting sort of wired. You haven't said a word to me which is not like you.

"Don't worry Nell," Eric sighed, " Something's defiantly wrong but believe me, you had nothing to do with it," Eric added under his breath.

Eric turned back to Nell. The pair of techs just looked at each other for a minute but what felt like longer to them.

It was that stare made Eric Beal break.

" Ahh I can't do it," he said face palming himself.

"Can't do what?" Nell asked him curiously.

"I can't keep it secret any longer," he said as he looked up at her.

They stared at each other again. Eric composed himself and did the thing to make Kensi and Deeks hate him forever.

" Nell, I found something out," he told her quietly.

"Okay, what is it? " Nell asked curiously, sitting down on her chair.

"Arghhhh, Kensi and Deeks are going to kill me," Eric said to himself.

Nell waited patiently.

"Okay," Eric started. " When I went to go find Deeks and Kensi I went into the gym, right" Eric told her.

"Right" Nell replied back to him.

" I heard noises coming from the girls change room so I headed in there and when I walked in there I caught..." Eric told her.

"Caught what Eric?" Nell asked him.

"I caught…I caught… I caught Deeks and Kensi having sex," Eric finished.

Nell's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" she shrieked.

"Oh please don't get me to say it again," Eric pleaded as he placed his head in his hands and leaned his legs.

"Let me get this right. You caught Deeks and Kensi having sex?" Nell asked just to clarify if she had heard right.

Eric sat up from leaning on his elbows and looked at his friend sitting in front of him.

He nodded his head in agreement as he also added...

"In the shower."

Nell nodded her head as she tried to get a grip on the latest information that she had just been told.

"Nell they are together and have been for the past month or so," he told her.

"As in a relationship?" Nell asked him as Eric again nodded his head in agreement.

"Wow. Does Hetty or Sam or Callen know about any of this?" she asked him.

This made Eric's eyes widen just slightly.

"No Nell, you have to promise me, promise me that you will keep this a secret?" Eric asked her.

Nell just looked at him.

" Eric..." she said as before she could continue with what she was saying, Eric cut her off.

"Please Nell?" he pleaded with her.

Nell thought for a bit. After what seemed like five minutes for Eric but was only a minute or so, Nell replied to him.

"Fine Eric. I will keep your secret," she told him as just then Eric was jumping out if his seat.

"Thank you Nell," he told her hugging the red headed pixie analysis.

"Um that's okay Eric," Nell replied to her tech operator friend as he pulled away from her and went back to his seat.

With a smile he then returned back to his work.


	4. Chapter 4 Sam Finding Out

Nell was walking down the hallway of the OSP centre. She was looking for Sam. She had a case that needed him to sign off on a report he did.

Reading the case and not looking where she was going, she walked straight into Sam, colliding with him, the case flying out of her hands.

She looked up at him.

"Oh my God I am so sorry Sam...I didn't see where I was walking and I..." Nell said bending down to pick up the manila folder as Sam interrupted her.

" It's okay Nell. It was just an accident," he told her as she stood up and passed Sam the folder.

Sam smiled at her.

" I'm glad that I ran into you actually. I was looking for you" Nell told him.

"Why were you looking for me?" Sam asked her.

" I have a secret to tell you," she accidentally blurted out but then she covered it up with...

" I need you to sign the case report " she said quickly, breathing hard.

Nell looked up to the lab and towards Eric hoping that Sam didn't notice her little slip up, but unfortunately he did.

" I'm sorry Nell, what did you just say?" he asked her.

" I said I need you to sign the case report," she said, not looking him in the eye.

"No before that, you said that you have a secret to tell me" Sam told her.

Nell looked up to the lab and then down at her feet.

"Nell, what's going on? What secret do you have to tell me?" Sam asked her. He was very curious about what the pixie had to tell him.

"Eric is going to kill me," Nell replied to him.

"Eric, why will Eric kill you? And what does this have to do with your secret?" Sam asked her with extreme curiosity.

Nell looked around the corridor. It was busy and there were people walking around them everywhere so she grabbed Sam's arm and led him to a quiet place down the back of the corridor.

One they were there and Nell was sure that no one was around them, she took a big breath and told Sam the secret.

"THEY WHAT" Sam practically yelled at her, completely surprised.

"Kensi and Deeks had sex in the shower," Nell said loudly.

"Oh god," Sam told her as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"And there's...more," she told him not wanting to know what he would say.

"THERE'S MORE?" the ex-navy seal asked even more surprised that there was more.

Nell just nodded her head.

"Eric told me that he found out that they have also been in a relationship together for the past month," Nell added.

Sam just looked at her.

"They're in a relationship together?" he asked her just to clarify what the pixie had told her.

"Yep," Nell nodded.

"And they have been hiding it from us for the past month now?" Sam added as again Nell nodded her head.

Sam was ready to kill someone, possibly Deeks. He was slowly pacing now from side to side.

"Um Sam, are you okay?" Nell asked.

"Yes Nell, I'm…fine," Sam told her in a quiet voice.

"Callen and Hetty don't know anything about this and Deeks and Kensi don't know that Eric told me and that I have just told you so...I kind of need you to keep this a secret for me," Nell explained.

Sam looked at her.

"Nell, Hetty is going to find out, or she might even already know about it and G is my best Friend. I can't not tell him," Sam told her.

"Please Sam, please keep this a secret" Nell pleaded with the agent.

After a couple of minutes of just staring at each other, Sam spoke.

"Fine. I will keep this a secret," said Sam exasperatedly

Nell smiled at him.

"Thank you Sam," said Nell sweetly with a smile.

"You owe me big time" Sam replied back to her as he signed his case report and handed the manila folder back to her.

"Will do," she replied.

Sam watched as she left and headed back up to the lab and to Eric. Walking down the corridor, Sam thought about this whole situation.

"This is going to be very interesting," he muttered to himself as he went back to his desk.


	5. Chapter 5 Callen Finding Out

Callen was walking around HQ, looking for Sam but wasn't having much luck.

"Hey guys have you seen Sam by any chance?" Callen asked Kensi and Deeks who were walking out of the break room.

"Ah yeah. The last time I saw him was he was going down to the gym," Deeks told him.

"He told me that he needed to get some anger out. He didn't look too happy," Kensi added.

Huh, Callen thought. Why was Sam in a bad mood? What had made Sam angry? Well he was going to go and find out from his best friend.

"Thanks guys. I will go find him and see what's wrong," Callen said and with that he took off jogging and headed down to the gym.

Callen found Sam down in the gym. He was over at his punching bad and he was beating it as hard as he could.

He was really pissed, angry at something and as his best friend, his partner and the team leader it was his job to find out why.

Callen walked over to Sam cautiously dodging the blows that Sam was giving.

"Okay Sam. What's up?" Callen asked. "I haven't seen you all riled up like this since Deeks stole the chocolate muffin from your desk the other day?"

"Nothing's up G," Sam told him, purposely avoiding his gaze.

"Nothing. Come on man. Something must have happened to cause you to be so upset," said Callen.

Callen paused to think a minute.

"Oh okay. What has deeks done this time?" Callen asked believing that this would be the source of the problem.

"Idiot…had sex with someone….. shower," Sam replied, punching the bag extremely hard.

"Huh, who did he have sex with?" Callen asked him, curious.

"Kensi," Sam said but as he said her name, he stopped punching and looked up at his best friend.

Callen's jaw was on the ground.

"HE WHAT?" Callen yelled, not sure if he'd heard correctly.

Sam knew that he shouldn't have said anything but it was too late, it was now out, and he would just have to make his partner not to say anything. Especially Hetty, that's if she doesn't already know.

"Apparently they've also been together for a month," Sam added.

"How did you find out about this?" Callen asked Sam, dumbfounded.

"Well it was Eric who caught them having sex in the shower," Sam started.

"Wait, ERIC caught them?" Callen asked just to clarify.

Sam nodded.

"Yep and he got promised by Kensi and Deeks to keep it a secret but as we all know..." Sam said.

"Eric can't keep secrets," they both said in unison as they smiled at each other.

"So he told Nell. Nell was looking for me and while she was handing me an old case saying that she needed me to sign the case report, she accidentally blurted out that she had a secret and told me" Sam finished.

"So Hetty doesn't know about this, unless she has already found out," Callen asked to clarify.

"Yep," Sam replied.

"And Deeks and Kensi cannot know that we all know what happened," Callen said.

"You got that right G," Sam told his best friend.

"So I'm guessing that you want me to keep this a secret?" Callen asked.

"Can you?" Sam pleaded as the two special agents headed back up to the office.

"Fine. I can keep this a secret but you owe me big time," Callen warned.

"You got it G," Sam smiled back.

The last thing that you could hear from the two special agents as they walked out of the gym was.

"Really, Eric caught them?" Callen asked Sam.

"Yep, hilarious isn't it?" Sam laughed.


	6. Chapter 6 Im Gunna Kill You Eric!

Kensi and deeks were in the gym. They had just finished another training session and were now sitting on the mat.

"You know I really want to have some fun with those lips of yours," Deeks told Kensi with a charming smile that seemed to melt her heart.

"I bet you could deeks," she replied back to him as the two slowly leaned into each other and kissed.

After about a couple of minutes they heard a noise that broke them apart.

Eric cleared his throat.

They broke apart and turned their heads to the doorway to see Eric standing there.

"Again Eric, really?" Kensi asked, amused.

"It's not my fault, believe me," Eric replied back to them.

"That's twice in one day," Deeks told him.

"Please don't remind me, I still have a mental image in my head from before and it's not very pretty" Eric told them.

"Anyway what's up Eric?" Kensi asked him, a smile on her face.

"Um, ah well Hetty's called a team meeting and wants you two up there," Eric replied to them.

"A team meeting," Deeks said as he and Kensi stood up.

"That Hetty has called," Kensi added.

"Oh this can't be too good," Deeks finished as the three of them headed out of the room and up to the lab, not expecting the shock and surprise they would get.

…

Soon later they arrived up in the lab to find that Hetty, Callen, Sam and Nell were all waiting for them.

"Nice of the lovebirds to join us," Sam was the first one to say.

"Love birds?" Kensi asked a bit confused.

"What?" Deeks added.

"I believe what Mr Hanna is refuting to is your relationship Mr Deeks, with Ms Blye," Hetty told the pair.

It was at that sentence that Deeks and Kensi became full aware that Hetty knew about their relationship, but how, how did she find out and how did the others know.

"Yes since you guys are in a relationship and have been for the past month but failed to tell us about it," Sam added.

Eric just sat on his chair, his hands were in his head and the only thing that was going through his head was...

"I'm screwed, I'm screwed"

"How did you guys find out?" Kensi asked them.

Everyone just kept looking around the room and Eric; well Eric sunk lower and lower in his seat as the conversation went on.

"Seriously how did you guys find out," Kensi asked, raising her voice.

"We only told one person..." Deeks said and as he did, both he and Kensi turned to look at Eric.

"Eric," Deeks said.

Eric brought his hands away from his face and turned to look at Kensi and Deeks.

"I'm sorry," Eric said sheepishly.

Kensi and Deeks just stood there staring angrily at him.

"I'm sorry guys but you know that I can't keep secrets and so I kind of told Nell," Eric told them.

Everyone turned to look at Nell.

"I accidentally kind of told Sam when I ran into him today," Nell replied as they all looked at Sam.

"Callen forced it out of me," Sam said straight away trying to save his ass.

"Thanks man," Callen replied, rolling his eyes.

I believe that it was a team effort," Hetty told the two stunned agents.

"Make sure that your little shower fun doesn't happen here again," Hetty told them.

Deeks and Kensi's eyes widened slightly and Kensi's arms dropped from their crossed position on her chest.

"You know about that?" Deeks asked just to clarify that he heard correctly.

"Believe me Mr Deeks, I know. I know everything that goes on around here" Hetty told them as she turned and walked away.

"Do you guys know?" Deeks asked the rest of the team.

"We know," they all replied in unison.

Kensi placed her hands on top of the table in the middle of the lab.

"Eric you better start running because I am going to KILL YOU!" Kensi screamed as everyone burst out in hysterical laughter. .

**FIN**

Fin


End file.
